terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
"Do you wanna have a bad time?" Sans to Stupid Bob the Builder in "STUPID MICKEY MEETS SANS". Sans is a reoccurring character in "Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm" & can be labeled as one of the series' protagonists. Appearance Sans is depicted as a Skeleton wearing a white shirt, black shorts, a blue hoodie, white gloves & long socks, as well as a pair of slippers. He also appears to have some sort of black scarf on his neck. Underneath all this clothing is just bones. His skull has been heavily altered due to an accident which caused his face to age. He used to look significantly different. History Sans came into existence in the year of 1990, & from thereon, he would make the Monster World his home, particularly the town of Snowdin. Little is known of Sans', or his brother, Papyrus' past. At times, it seems that Sans utterly refuses talking about his past. At some point in time, he met Toriel, who used to be the Queen of the Monster World. The two would become great friends after they met in 2015. At an unknown time in 2016, Sans met Lord Ferronidas & Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda, the latter of whom granting Sans permission to come to his house whenever necessary. On July 19th, Sans would meet Ferronidas in Maryland, where Skullinimbus was given to him; dormant & unable to control his current body. Sans decided he would take care of Skullnimbus, but when he's at work, he'll get Stupid Mickey to take care of him. The deal was made & Ferronidas left. Inside Skullnimbus' skull was a note left by Ferronidas to warn Stupid Mickey about the V.A.U.D & their upcoming vengeance. Sans went to the Fall Residence & met Mickey, explaining everything that's going on. When the two were about to go inside the house, they were suddenly transported to the Ledda Residence's basement. Skullnimbus was absent. It seems that the V.A.U.D must've teleported him away as soon as they entered. In the basement was Stupid Bob the Builder, who had Sans & Mickey at gunpoint because he was scared. But Sans wasn't scared. He went straight up to him & Bob shot him, barely getting a flinch out of Sans, who would use his telekinesis to throw him around & slam him on the ground. However, Mickey convinced Sans that Bob could be of use to them in their quest to find Skullnimbus. Sans reluctantly agreed to go with Bob through the warp zone to find their friend, wishing Mickey the best of luck on fighting whoever the V.A.U.D would dispatch. Sans & Bob went through a few dimensions over the course of an entire day, ultimately finding Skullnimbus in the Ethereal Dimension. However, they encountered a group of Realm Scavengers, who sought to capture Skullnimbus, believing him to be incredibly valuable. Sans & Bob would quickly evade the Realm Scavengers & escape into the Fall Residence's warp zone. Sans gave Bob a detonator that would be dropped into the portal to prevent them from being followed. Sans made a brief appearance at Dan's birthday two days later, only for his present to be an I.O.U. Personality Sans is very laid back & often found to be very lazy, sleeping on the job & taking a lot of breaks. But he can be very focused when he needs to be. While he can be very agreeable with most people, he can be eerily serious when he's in the right mood. He loves to tell bad jokes & share his plethora of puns. He's also very smart, as evident by his knowledge of quantum physics. This intelligence has also proven him useful in battle, always figuring out his opponents' next move. Powers & Abilities Physical: Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed, invulnerability Special: Intellect, precognition, teleportation, telekinesis, magic, can summon Gaster Blasters, Karmic Retribution, time travel Weaknesses Sans' main weaknesses are unknown, since not many have had the guts to face him in combat. If anything, Sans has been heard saying that he can't make promises, so this could be considered a weakness. Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Skeletons Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Dank